


Unknown

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Questions.





	Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> April 2, 2006. A 15MinuteFiclet.

One word. One simple little word.

"Why?" Yazoo had asked. As though somehow, in some strange moment, he had forgotten. He knew why! Kadaj knew that they all knew. Right?

And then...

Kadaj frowned, peering down from the cliff he stood on, unsure if he was supposed to be nervous to have his feet right at the edge, looking over but standing solidly. He knew he wouldn't fall.

Yazoo had looked almost defiant upon being slapped, a petty gesture but one conveying the ridiculous anger that rippled through the situation. Loz had looked as though he would cry.

Shaking his head in an attempt to thwart the very wind that blew his hair into his eyes, Kadaj wondered what was worse - or, who was worse. Sometimes he wondered if he wouldn't have a better ally in Cloud after all. Once he could figure out how to control Cloud, that was.

Again.

There was something strange that tried to click in his mind when he thought about that. Kadaj knew that he had the power - but using it.

He hadn't even been sure what Yazoo had been questioning. He hadn't cared. There was no breathing room for error and questions only led to things going awry.

Out on the plains, he could see them. Yazoo and Loz, lost in a moment of their own as if there was time for that.

He was the one standing.

Kadaj watched a few loose stones clatter over the edge as he turned. His bike wasn't far. He had things to do, after all. Places to go, people to see.

Still, Yazoo's question stayed with him.

Why?

There was something about the smooth sound of an engine that always put at least a bit of his mind at peace, the sort of thing he never hoped to truly understand because it felt more like a memory than any sort decision he'd consciously made. One of those memories. The ones that weren't his.

He wondered if he turned the bike quickly and went over the edge, if he could land it. Probably. But not definitely.

Why?

Because it was better than staring out into the unknown.


End file.
